


No Good Solution

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [44]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: {Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	No Good Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

“Can you stop pacing? You’re making me nervous.” Jace says with humor but an underline of uncertainty. “What’s wrong, Sebastian?”

Sebastian ignores Jace for a few minutes before saying, “It’s a problem that I see no good solution to.”

“Is this about the attacks? I know it’s been hard. It’s been hard on all of us, but Alec is so close to coming up with a breakthrough.”

“Right. That’s- Right.”

“See? Everything will be fine.” Jace affirms as he walks closer to him and places his hand gently on Sebastian’s arm.

Sebastian turns, facing Jace with a dangerous glint in his eyes. It’s something that Jace has acquitted to lust, but this isn’t that kind of situation. There’s a tension in the air, a power that lays unseen, unspoken. Jace is so lost in his eyes and the moment that it’s only a few moments later that he notices the hand wrapped around his arm. It’s so tight, he feels the fingernails piercing through his skin.

“Please, let go of me.” Jace says with a slight tremble of fear. “Please, Sebastian.”

Sebastian uncurls his fingers slowly. He moves his hand away, and Jace takes his arm back. He ignores the pain and continues to stare at Sebastian.

“I should go. Iz is waiting for me.” Jace says slowly, then almost as an afterthought asks, “Is that okay?”

“Fine.” Sebastian grits out, then suddenly his whole demeanour changes. He’s smiling and Jace’s heart stops in a good way. The tension is gone, even if a slight uneasiness as settled in Jace’s stomach. “Of course you can go, darling, why shouldn’t you?”

Jace nods his head in agreement, still uneasy.

“Hey, I love you.” Sebastian’s hand in his hair, then on his cheek.

“I love you, too.” Jace says with a smile. “I’ll see you later.”

Sebastian nods his head as Jace makes his way out of his room. As soon as he’s gone, Sebastian’s smile falls.

**Author's Note:**

> Jace and Sebastian’s relationship was/is unhealthy, manipulative, and borderline abusive in these fics. I do not condone that kind of behavior or any relationship that is unhealthy as shown in this certain relationship or any other with those behaviors.


End file.
